Suzanne the Witch
| image = File:Suzanne the Witch Icon.png | imagewidth = 80 | Row 1 title = Name | Row 1 info = Suzanne the Witch | Row 2 title = Events | Row 2 info = Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event Treehouse of Horror XXV Event Treehouse of Horror XXVII Event Treehouse of Horror XXVIII Event Treehouse of Horror XXIX Event Treehouse of Horror XXX Event | Row 3 title = Level Required | Row 3 info = 5 | Row 4 title = Unlocked at | Row 4 info = Gingerbread House | Row 5 title = Number of Jobs | Row 5 info = 6 | Row 6 title = Quest | Row 6 info = Hex in the City | Row 7 title = Premium Character? | Row 7 info = (before XXV) (after XXV) | Row 8 title = Limited Time? | Row 8 info = | Row 9 title = Character Collection | Row 9 info = Treehouse of Horrors XXIV }} comes with the Gingerbread House which is the final prize in the Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event. Her resulting quest chain is Hex in the City (quest chain). She has returned in other THOH events after that, including the Treehouse of Horror XXV Event, Treehouse of Horror XXVII Event, Treehouse of Horror XXVIII Event and the Treehouse of Horror XXIX Event. She was re-released on November 6, 2019, as part of Act 3 of the Treehouse of Horror XXX Event. Together with the Gingerbread House, they were the fourth prizes to be won in the event's Act 3. About Suzanne, also known as the Wicked Witch, is a witch who lives in a Gingerbread House. She takes in Bart and Lisa after they are thrown into the forest. She fattens up Bart and makes Lisa clean. When she says that she has a date named George Cauldron, Bart and Lisa laugh. As a result, she tries to kill them only to be stopped by Homer. Homer gets transformed by a few spells before he throws her into the oven, cooking and killing her. Then George Cauldron comes to the door only to be told Suzanne will be another 20 minutes. Jobs Trivia * Suzanne the Witch is from the Treehouse of Horror XI episode (Scary Tales Can Come True). * She is the only playable character in the Treehouse of Horrors XXIV collection. Gallery File:Suzanne the Witch.png| 's unlock artwork. File:Suzanne the Witch Unlock Screen.png| 's unlock screen. File:Suzanne.jpg|A promo picture of Bart, Suzanne the Witch, and Lisa. File:susane.JPG|Suzanne the Witch Making Lisa sweep. File:250px-Wicked witch.png|From the Simpsons Wiki. File:Suzanne invites children in for candy.jpg|Suzanne invites children in for candy. File:Suzanne the Witch Casting Wicked Spells (1).jpg| Casting Wicked Spells (1). File:Suzanne the Witch Casting Wicked Spells (2).jpg| Casting Wicked Spells (2). Category:Characters Category:Premium Items Category:Premium Characters Category:Ex Non Premium Items Category:Ex Non Premium Characters Category:Unvoiced Characters Category:Premium Characters (Character Group) Category:Premium Female Category:Seniors Category:Adults Category:Treehouse of Horror XXIV Prizes Category:Personal Prizes Category:Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event Category:Limited Time Category:Level 5 Category:Treehouse of Horrors XXIV